Lightning War
by Toowhiteprincess
Summary: Hermione has Highlander powers and Draco is a vampire. Hermione left during the war to train but Draco will not allow her to stay away from war for long. Dedicated to my exfriend Zoomphy. God rest her soul. Chapter 4 up and spellchecked.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Lightning War (01)  
**Author name:**

1 trippinwithcats  
**Author email:** Drama  
**Sub Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Keywords:** Draco Hermione Crossover Highlander  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Hermione is a Highlander. Draco is a vampire. He is sent in the middle of the war to kill her.  
The entire fic is one night in the middle of the war.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Own nothing. edited by Zoomphy. DM/HG fic  
**Author notes:** Dedicated to my editor Zoomphy.

--------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Finding Hermione

--------------------------------------

Flashback (sort of).

--------------------------------------

Hermione often took time out of her busy schedule to think back to the day of her graduation and what happened just a few months after.

--Her Graduation--

She remembered how her family could not be at her graduation. They were Muggles, after all, and weren't allowed on the school grounds. But she planned to make it up to them. She would show them the entire ceremony on a pair of magical binoculars she'd bought in Hogsmeade when she got home. She recalled how everyone seemed relieved to be leaving Hogwarts. The Hufflepuff seventh years had planned a summer-long bash that involved parties at every one of their parents' houses. The Ravenclaws kept track of all Muggle university parties in England so that they might participate in the activities and get a feel for the collegiate lifestyle as well (most Ravenclaws, their academic proclivities as profound as they were, did attend university after Hogwarts). The Gryffindors just planned to teepee Hogsmeade and hold a giant impromptu street party on graduation night. The Slytherins planned to reserve hotel suites for their invitation-only parties.

Hermione knew about all of this. And, being a Gryffindor, she could not wait to dance in the street til dawn. And she did just that on graduation night. Time did not matter to the Gryffindors; they just danced to their ridiculously loud music and made all the old wizards in town yell obscenities at them through their bedroom windows. Throughout the eventful summer, they even partied down with some of the Hufflepuffs.

But that was then...and this is now.

--Present time--

Hermione ran down a dusty hallway, out the door and down the street. She did not stop running until she reached an old drum by an abandoned building. She wondered where Duncan McCloud, her trainer, could be. She kept looking over her shoulder nervously, and the same question kept running through her head: _why am I doing this?_ The intense training involved did not sit well with her. After helping her friend, Harry Potter, face down Lord Voldemort during her school days, she'd come to prefer hand to hand combat, fighting face to face. To run away was, to her, tantamount to cowardice. She was a brave Gryffindor, damnit! However, Duncan had stated emphatically that she had to be able run if need be. Being newly immortal meant knowing when to fight and when to hide and the wisdom to know the difference. True maturity meant knowing enough to pick your battles and not waste your energy on fruitless excursions.

A little inner alarm in Hermione's head told her that Duncan was getting close.

Duncan could find anyone, or so she thought. She ran inside the side entrance of a warehouse, out the back and into a narrow street. She jogged silently, then turned down a dark alley. The alley did give her an advantage, though not much, over the older immortal. She did not even then to look around as she only focused on the alarm bells in her head.

_A man stood behind her in the dark shadows, away from the rays of sunlight determined to seep through the cracks and crevices of the alleyway. He looked at her form and stealthily moved closer to her, but he kept within the confines of the shadows surrounding her._

Hermione kept running, this time into yet another building and through the back, only to find herself standing awkwardly in front of a chapel. Her mind was racing: _Holy Ground_. She must've made a wrong turn somewhere--no, that couldn't be it! Hermione never made wrong turns! But the fact remained that she was in a church instead of what she had been looking for: a cemetery.

_This church will simply have to do_, she decided. She stepped forward toward the vestibule and sat down at one of the pews, waiting for Duncan. She did not have to wait long, for he arrived almost immediately. "Your training is coming along nicely."

Hermione blew a strand of hair away from her face. "But an immortal could easily drag me out of this church." She did not expect him to understand. He had been an immortal, forever. That is how it seemed. He could protect her from the end of the world if she let him.

Duncan shook his head. "Yes, you were supposed to find holy ground. This is certainly hallowed ground, but you are right--it is by no means a cemetery. Still, there are at least a few immortals who would wait for you to leave this place before attacking." Duncan did not say anything more; this annoyed Hermione but she said nothing. He wasn't one to give explanations or reasons if he didn't feel like it. Indeed, he seemed to like speaking enigmatically.

Hermione gave a sigh of defeat. "I saw a restaurant down the block as I bolted past if you would like to accompany me."

Duncan smiled. "Thank you, but I have dinner with Amanda tonight."

Hermione smiled back, knowing only too well about Duncan and Amanda's off-and-on romance. "Go on, then. I will be fine."

Duncan's brows furrowed and he gave her a worried look. "Something doesn't feel quite right. Here, take my sword. I do not sense any other immortals in the area, but it is dark and you need to be armed." She took his sword and put it inside her coat. Then she left to go to the restaurant, not knowing that all the way there she was being followed.

At the restaurant, she anticipated the taste of the Chinese food she had ordered. She loved ordering rice with her main entree. It was unfortunate that every restaurant she went to served different types of rice; she found herself constantly experimenting and not always liking the results. But she felt it was safe to order some here.

A man watched her from the door of the restaurant, but she failed to notice him. So, with an air of slight irritation, he walked over to her. "Granger. You have but a few seconds to live. Do you have any last words?"

She looked straight at him and said, "Do you mind? I already ordered food. Would you be so kind as to let me at least savor a last meal?" Her tummy growled. Hunger would easily dominate her mind after just one of Duncan's training sessions.

The man sat down opposite her, smirking. "Oh, I agree. Yes, yes, of course you can have one last meal. But then it's lights out for you, Granger." He apparently knew what it was like to be hungry. He did not look like he wanted to order anything in front of her.

She identified his face and knew his name. Draco Malfoy. The Great Wizard War was still in the beginning stages. She had left Harry and Ron in the midst of it all to train with Duncan. Before she had left, she had heard the faint rumors about Draco joining the Death Eaters. His caustic appearance only seemed to confirm what she'd heard--or did it? And what did it matter anyway? She was really just a loose end anymore. Still, Deatheater or not, Draco was sitting across from her, ready to kill her at a moment's notice.

She wondered if he realized how pointless his threat truly was to her. She had already died once, before the wizard war began. It had been ironically tragic. She fell off a high bookcase in the Hogwarts Library, trying to reach a book on the top shelf in the Restricted Section. The book wouldn't give way, and her body fell backward, causing her to fall all the way down. The fall wouldn't have been so bad had she not landed on a pointy sculpture nearby. Wizarding bookcases, she'd discovered to her great dismay, could be as high as necessary to accommodate the amount of books needing to be shelved. Well, being impaled by a sculpture should have killed her. And she supposed it had. However, she had merely woke up from the stupor of death and pulled herself up and off the sculpture. She went to the school infirmary to get checked, but Madame Pomfrey, the nurse, sent her away for lack of injury. It was truly one of the oddest moments in her life, and her life had been rife with odd moments, being a witch and close friend of Harry Potter and all.

Back to the story. She sat in front of Draco, waiting for her meal. Being alive after all, despite being impaled, meant that she would have to fight in the war no matter what. Just being friends with Harry Potter in school made her a target. She often wondered how Ron was doing, but the only letters she got from him were light- hearted ones, carefully concealing the current of fear between the lines. She noticed that Draco's appearance had not changed much. But then, what did she expect? A total make-over? She looked at him, and he looked at her.

Draco wanted to kill her so bad he could almost taste it. He clenched his fist as he thought about how he might kill her. He could just reach across the table. Why didn't he? He did not really need to let her eat. Where was that waiter? He could just get up and kill the waiter but she could leave. He could order her something in this about of time.

(Stop the story!... Draco needs a flashback, too!)

Draco lay in his bed, in his bedroom (where else, really?) awaiting his father's return. His father had left for an important meeting. Voldemort had been set back a couple of years, all because Dumbledore had baited him with Harry Potter. Harry Potter was like a carrot on a stick, a fat, juicy worm on a hook to Voldemort. Or, better yet, one of those fake pieces of bait that simulated fish. Not only did this tactic work for seven years running, Voldemort still wanted Harry Potter.

Draco looked though his binoculars of his graduation, only to find that most of the time the blasted thing was pointed right at Granger. Her graduation speech was not only long, it was boring. The prospect of listening to it all over again made him suicide look like a viable option.

When Draco's dad finally arrived home, he called him downstairs. "Son, it is time for you to become a Childe." Draco dreaded this day. He knew what was to happen next: his father would put a curse on him so that he could only have one son or daughter. This curse (or blessing) would come to pass once he became a full-fledged vampire. His father spoke. "My master will transform you now." Suddenly a beautiful woman stepped into the room where he and his father stood. Draco wondered why she looked so familiar; he could've sworn they'd never met. Before he knew it, his father put the child-bearing spell on him.

The woman turned to Draco and drawled, "Are you ready, boy?" Draco had nothing but disdain for the woman, but followed through on his end of the process, obeying each of his father's explicit instructions. Silently, he nodded his head toward her. "Very well, you will have to move in with me for three days." Without another word, she leaned over and bit his neck.

When he came to, he found himself naked and in a strange bed. The woman who bit him was watching him from a corner of the room. "Well then, will you accept the offer of being my childe?" Draco knew better than to answer that in the sarcastic manner he imagined, so he nodded. Smiling provocatively, she moved closer to him. (Insert graphic, orgasmic sex, lascivious biting and intense physical training requiring much rubbing and moaning for three full days here.)

After Draco returned to Malfoy Manor, he learned that a group of Pentecostal Muggles from the United States (led by a zealot by the name of Amanda, not to be confused with Duncan's girl) had staked his sire, the sexually liberated woman who had made him more than a man in three days. Even though he was still just a feedling, he barely drank blood at all. He just cried in his room, mourning her untimely death.

--That was then...and this is now--

Read? Review!

---------

Like the story? Review. I know where I am going. Second chapter in the works. This is going to be novel length.


	2. Chapter 2

1**Title:** Lightning War (02)  
**Author name:** Trippinwithcats aka toowhiteprincess  
**Author email:** Drama  
**Sub Category:** Crossover  
**Keywords:** crossover Hermione Draco highlander  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Hermione is waiting for her meal. Draco is still waiting to kill Hermione. Some people show up to talk with her when her meal arrives.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. crossover be warned. I think that Zoomphy helped me edit this chapter too.

Part 2: And the Waiter is? (Hello, where is that darn waiter? I see you don't run from me! Wait, where are you going?)

Present time (again!)

Draco kept darting evil looks at Hermione, so she decided to speak up. "Boy am I starving! I hope they hurry up and bring my food. I do not see a big tip in my waiter's immediate future." She'd hoped her slight joke about Professor Trelawney's silly, meaningless predictions would lighten up the mood. She knew they both detested the woman. Apparently not. Draco just glared at her. So focused was he on his target that he did not even bother to reply. She studied him more carefully. Could it be that he had actually gotten _paler_? She deduced the effect to being a trick with the light--if Draco could get any lighter than his school days he'd be little more than blue and red veins.

Suddenly, Hermione sensed a power level outside the restaurant. It stopped in front of the door, then walked inside. The person was tall with short, black hair and a long coat just like hers, except he was wearing his (hers remained on the side of the chair). She knew him immediately: he was Methos (aka Adam Pearson), a sometime friend of Duncan's. He is the oldest known Immortal and is in hiding. He hadn't taken any heads that was known off by the council that kept a close eye on Immortals. He could easy cover his tracks if everybody thought he is an Immortal.

Methos saw Hermione and smiled warmly at her as he proceeded to sit down at her table. "Hermione, do you know where Duncan has gone?" Methos loved to talk to Duncan--sometimes for hours. Hermione did not care to hear him speak. Being polite just happened to be part of her charector, so she just listened most of the time.

She looked at him in wonder. Duncan, it seems, now had two guests to contend with: Amanda and Methos. "He just went home. I decided to get something to eat." She wanted Methos to leave. Why should she have to listen to him, if this is her last meal? Death by boredom.

Methos eyed the young man who did not take his eyes off Hermione. "Do you mind if I join you?" Hermione hoped that Draco would say something. However, the young man did not take his eyes of her. She could easily smell the food from the kitchen. It taunted her as she tried the concentrate on Methos.

Hermione looked at Draco warily, but ultimately decided that Methos would not let up until he got his way. "Sure, sit down." Methos sat in the empty chair next to Hermione.

Draco did not look at Methos. Methos felt inclined to speak up. "It seems that our latest ingénue has a very, shall I say intense? (pause for effect) Friend. Hermione, would care to introduce us?" Hermione looked as if Draco is going to kill her, why not know? Draco had to have some sort of weapon on him. The waiter would be at their table in close to never, so why not?

She looked into Draco's eyes and saw only hate. Non-plussed, she turned to Methos. "Adam, meet Draco Malfoy, a peer of mine in boarding school. Malfoy, meet my friend, Adam." She did not refer to him by his real name, Methos. She figured Draco didn't need to know that and did not care, anyway.

Methos noticed that Draco did not acknowledge his presence. Draco seemed to look so angry he could kill the object of his gaze, Hermione, at any moment. "Young man, your stare seems awfully intense, and your complete lack of manners is rather annoying, to say the least. I assume you do not intend to hurt Miss Granger?" Methos smiled lightly as he waited for a polite answer.

Draco slowly turned his head to study the man who spoke to him. "What's it to you?" Hermione did not expect kindness from Draco, however he could have just kept his mouth shut. She knew that Methos could talk for hours if he wanted.

Methos gave Hermione a very strange glance, who gave back a questioning look. "Well, I think that answers my question. Far be it from me to stop you. Go right ahead." He leaned back in his chair.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Draco. "Adam would you like to flag down the waiter and order something?" Like that was going to work, she had been setting at the same table forever with any food.

Methos rolled his eyes back at her. "No, I want to see a dirty fight, no holds barred. Go on. What are you both waiting for?" If only Methos was not so powerful, she could just fed-ex his butt somewhere. It would not have to way on her continues to much. He is an immortal after all.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "I'm not waiting for anything but my food. What are you waiting for? For me to lose and die? Sorry, Adam, it's too late to vote on the date of my death. Draco here has already decided I'm to die after enjoying a most scrumptious Chinese meal--assuming it ever gets here." She waved at her waiter, who pretended not to see her. Instead, the waiter just went back the kitchen.

Methos smiled and attempted to correct her. "Nonsense. I've even placed a bet in the office pool. If you were to die today, I'd lose a bit of money. But I'd enjoy a good show so it would more than make up for the bet." Of course, he would have a bet on her. All the watchers could be betting for their favorites in some way or another. She just hoped that she would not be hunted down to claim one of those bets.

Hermione just smiled. "The dividends of that bet will be long time coming." She was thinking more of the food then what could be happening with the watcher's counsel.

Methos grinned. "Don't be so sure, my dear." Before Hermione could come back with a retort, he got up and headed out of the restaurant.

Draco did not care at all or even note the banter. He simply watched in silence as the man left and the waiter, with much fear and trepidation in his face, finally brought her meal to her. "Sorry so late." He rushed out. She did not even guess what was going on in the kitchen, as long as she received her food, they could be doing anything.

Hermione watched Methos' retreating figure. She smirked at the fact that he was not only an Immortal but also a Watcher. It would seem strange to see an Immortal in the company of a Watcher, but not so much in Hermione's case. The watchers, for one thing, preferred to hang out in libraries, just like Hermione. Watchers are basically a society of Mortals who, well, like to keep track of the Immortals by logging their movements, actions, and number of heads taken. Methos was hiding out with the Watchers, unbeknownst to them. They had a rule never to interfere in the Immortals' lives, but they didn't know Methos was an Immortal. Pulling the ultimate fast one, he'd covered his tracks so well they'd stopped continuing logs on Methos, and Methos got himself assigned to his own logs! He could often be found doing research in libraries. Hence, he could talk to Hermione basically whenever he wanted without suppression. Her own log was filled with visits to research one thing or another. Her own watcher even let down his guard enough to help her find rare books occasionally. Of course, Hermione did not realize he was her Watcher, she just thought he was being nice. She did not see him as following her, but rather as being a research buff much like herself.

Not surprisingly, her Watcher happened to walk into that very restaurant at that very moment. He tried t be as inconspicuous as possible, but Hermione saw him immediately. "Hey, Jacob. Why not sit down?" Jacob hesitated, but finally gave in and sat where Methos had. "So, how have you been?" Hermione was determined to lighten the mood as she sprinkled soy sauce on her rice.

Jacob smiled and flipped through a menu. "Oh, I'm okay. I'm researching some new material on a person. Very obscure, this person is." Hermione took another bite of her meal and thought about how much he sounded like Yoda from Star Wars.

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Looks like you'll be taking up residence at the library!" She would know it was more of a first home to her as well. Not a soul could pull her from the library. If hers was ever taken she hoped that the new owner would not care about being forced to go to the library more then most.

Jacob shrugged at Hermione and then turned toward her friend. "I was not aware you were dating someone. Am I not good enough for you?" He studied Draco for a second or two.

Hermione's mouth dropped at his candor. "You never asked me out! And I am _not_ dating _that_." Her eyes briefly met Draco's. Than her eye's passed from her plate to Jacob. She did not even notice that Draco eyed her plate as well.

Jacob sighed with relief, knowing he was not behind on his research after all. "But he's here, meaning he's competition. I guess this means I must give you roses every time I see you." He gave a flirty smile that she did not respond to at all.

Hermione set down her fork. "Okay, Jacob, out with it. I know what this sort of flattery tends to mean. What do you want?" Since Jacob had shown no interest in her in the past, she knew he was up to something.

Jacob grinned. "Well, I am having trouble with my research..." She tried to listen to his conversation but she could not think about anything but the mouthwatering smell of her food.

Please, review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Lightning War (03)

toowhiteprincess  
**Author email:** General  
**Sub Category:** Crossover  
**Keywords:** Highlander vampires D/HR  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS  
**Summary:** In the third part of the story, we find Hermione eating while talking to Jacob. Draco waits for her to finish talking to Jacob as well as eating her meal. Then lightning strikes...  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I do not own highlander: the series.

This one has no beta.

Part 3: Lightning Strikes

Hermione stopped eating her meal. "I knew it. Shameless flirt! How dare you?" She smiled at him then tried to act as if she was mad. Not only had Draco tried to ruin her meal by staring at her but Methos had to add his two cents worth. Why not add Jacob into the pot of otherwise obscure dinner guests.

Jacob just played along, trying to find out the relationship of the two. The watcher loved to flirt with Heremine when she was frustrated or when she gave one of her existed stared. "Aw, Hermione, I can't help it. You are so beautiful!" This was pure sarcasm from him. He would say things like this to her only when he needed to pull an all-nighter. Yes, this man could convince anyone to do his work. Hermione secretly wanted to have his pride and ego but she would not dare to get someone else to do her own work.

Hermione offered him help every time he asked. Besides, getting away from Ducun's women meant having a back up plan. Amanda often liked to take her shopping when Hermione wanted to stay at home reading her books. "You are so full of it. If I am not too busy, I will be there or I will get someone who can." Certainly, if Malfoy killed her she would have no time to do either. One of these days she would learn the word 'no'. Malfoy could answer the question of how to get this man away from her. However, Malfory would not save her from this man who seeks to use her for her brains.

Jacob gave her a worried look. He knew that many immortals did not last their first few years. The young ones are always a target for other older immortals. Any older immoral that just wanted a quick power fix could kill a younger, less intelligent immortal swiftly. "Who?" If she was not there in the liberty he would have to fallow her. He would have to put off all his plans for the weekend, if she did not help him.

Hermione ate some more food from her plate. Why not, she had waited an hour for it. Then, she gave a small smile to Jacob. She wandered if he was going to order anything. "Are you going to eat or not?" He did strake her as quit hansom. Too bad he would only use her for his own personal gain.

"I am picking up my food." He went to get his food from the lady at the counter. Hermione ate the rest of her meal. Then, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called Duncan. She asked him if he could help Jocab with some research, if she did not come home. He sounded worried, but agreed. Then she pushed the off button on her cell phone and closed it placing it into her pocket.

She looked at Draco with her big brown eyes. "Are you finished?" He looked angry but not as angry as before, more of a bored look. After, an hour anyone would be tired. He had intended to kill her before she ate. However, he decided that she should have a last meal. Draco would not want that mudblood girl -- no women -- salivating all over his wand, if that was even possible. Eww, Granger germs.

No matter what, he is going to kill her. There is no Duncon to help her. She is alone. "Yes. Let us go outside. I would not want to disturb these customers." She looked around one last time watching as the waitress served a couple right away. Then, she picked up her coat and proceeded to put it on.

He nodded. "That is where I intended to take you." Draco let her finish putting on her coat and walked after her. After, having to watch her eat he did not want to loose her. Hermione paid her check but did not leave a tip. Alive or dead, she would not be visiting this place again.

She walked outside with him to a back alley. Realized that dieing by the killing curses would hurt much more than her first death, she closed her eyes waiting for Draco to kill her. Draco just stood there in front of her. Her breath slowed as she relaxed. "Do it." She knew that he was much faster than she had been when they went to school. This fact made her think that he could have gotten faster, yet. Who was to say how an evil wizard was trained, anyway? She had not even read one book on the subject. Except a random book in the restricted section that read famous dark wizards.

A thought popped into her mind. She imagined the title, 'Voldermort's How to Kill- a beginners guide.' Would he write it himself or would it be fellow Deatheater that would put pin to parchment.

Malfoy did not move. "Granger, I am not without my sense of pride. Use your wand." He wanted her to at least try to protect herself. Granger must have had some in this last months or even years. It was wrong of him to assume but he wanted to challenge. He did not want to have to kill some weak mudblood after giving her another look over. The mudblood he wanted to kill was the strong vocal women that he hated in school. This woman looked weak and did not seem have any will to live at all.

Wand? Would he let her use try to use a wand? She went for her wand but when she heard thunder and lightning striking the ground. Was she close to a quickening? No! Not, now! Her cover would be blown and she had not even taken the head. She could not even since anyone fighting. Suicide? Sometimes immortals did not want to leave forever. Was that right? Or, some evil force could be killing them. A moral could have gotten lucky and cut the head of the immoral. (A/n: I am not sure if In Highlander the series: If a certain breed of immortal cutes off another immortals head he/she get the power of the dead immortal, along with the memories that the immoral once had in there lifetime.)

What really happened would be imbedded in Hermione's mind forever. Only magic could have caused this to happen. The dark lord is behind her first quickening. If she lived long enough to seek revenge there would be no stopping Hermione. The rules of the game had been altered by this quickening. This one event might not have altered quickening all over the world but it altered her perception of the game.

Draco noticed her eyes welled up with fear. That is what he wanted; he did not expect to see what happened next. She was hit by lightning. He witnessed her body tremble under the shock. "Granger!" He shouted in pain and anger. How could lightning rob him of killing her himself?

She felt the electricity force it's way though her body. She just screamed as memories of a man flashed before her eyes. She did not even know the man but felt his sadness. When the lightning stopped she dropped to her knees. Her body now struggled to keep from falling hard to the ground. She struggled to get to her feet. 'This is wait quickening fells like,' she though to herself as she was on the edge of blacking out.

"Granger?" He looked concerned but it was unfortunately she did not see this act of kindness. Draco did not intended to act this way it was a rare moment when he was not thinking about killing her.

She caught his eye and took a deep breath, than another until she was breathing slowly again. She looked at her wand. Hermione had never before experienced a quickening that sad and it not only saddened her but gave her a thrust for power. This feeling of power frightened her. "Do it." She just closed her eyes again until she fell someone touch her arm.

"Granger, use you wand," She did not respond. She waited for him to kill her. He wanted to kill her, just not as she laid in his arms. Hermione looked calmer than before the quickening. Her body and mind gave a unspoken language that begged for death. He wanted her to fight back or may be just to fight him. Again he thought, 'This was not the Granger from school.' He did not know her to be scared.

Hermione felted her stomach turn. "Malfoy, I would stand back if I were you. I am about to throw up." She ran to the side of the alleyway, held her hair back and threw up. "Sorry." Now, she would die with throw-up in her hair. 'Just great,' she thought to herself.

"Should we reschedule?" He looked more concerned. Just then she spotted Jacob out of the corner of her eye. As he saw her staring at him, he walked up to her. Draco just stood there. What else could he do? He did not want witnesses that knew he was with her before the murder.

Jacob helped her walk. "Are you alright? Hermione, what happened?" He hooked an arm around her waist, so that she could lean against him. Jacob looked sternly at Draco.

"I thought you where going home." She tried not to throw up again.

"I forgot my liter of Pepsi." He gave her over to Draco. "Take care." Both looking stunned, looked at each other than Draco proceeded to support Hermione's weight.

She leaned on Draco for support a little more. "Where do you live?" He moved her closer to him so that she would not fall down. Killing her now would make his seem like the same spineless crowd that he had been back in school.

"Close." He picked her up into his arms and received a gasp from Hermione. Her body hurt from before and the surprise of being picked up by her enemy did scare her.

"I will take you home." He brushed a hair out of her eye being careful not to touch the any of the throw-up in her hair.

She directed him to her home and he saw that she was safe. Her thoughts when to Jacob. Since when does he forget anything? A liter of Pepsi? He must be jealous of Malfoy.

On the way home, Draco passed a random church. His thoughts begin to wander to the day when his sire died. Holding Granger tighter he moved quicker to get her help faster. He need to get his mind strait and when he finally did it was too late. He had taken Granger home.

Duncan answered the door and took Hermione. Malfoy just followed the man because he is one of those vampires that can enter any home without an invite. That is really a side effect to the Dark Mark, Voldemort covered all his loose ends. "Hermione, what happened?" He placed her on the couch. As her head hit the couch pillow she realized that there was still throw-up in her hair.

Hermione now sitting on the couch looked at Duncan. "Lightning hit me." She pointed to her burnt pant leg.

Draco attempted to explain. "I was standing in front of her than lightning came from the sky. I brought her back to you." He studied the man further, deciding that the man was not much older then thirty-four years of age.

Duncan looked angry. "Was she running from something or someone at the time?" His eyes met Hermione's in a cold stare. He might be losing a student if she had just taken a head in his training time with her. After that happened, the student would be on their own. Duncan did not want another student to leave, even if he had very little room for her in the first place.

Duncan made a habit of training new immortals until their first quickening. After that the immortal could handle their own affairs.

---------------------------

Review or just write good or bad.

Read? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own highlander or harry potter.

Lightning War: Chapter 4

Ok, so it was a miner over site to let everyone into his apartment. Duncan did not have enough room for the four other people in his building apartment. What did they think he is running a halfway house?

Methos had found himself a comfortable spot next to Draco. Methos's half eaten sandwich fresh from Duncan's refrigerator lay on a plate on the table right next to one of Duncan's collectable books. The man possesses no regard for furniture or people. How Duncan could insure such a slob to be his friend he would never find out the answer.

Methos did what he wanted, when he wanted. Well, up to the point where he could get away from any would-be head hunter.

Draco who had taken inched his way from the man beside him waited patently for Hermione to walk into the room where he is setting despite how many times Richy asked him if he wanted a sandwich.

Richy made his second sandwich in the kitchen leaving Duncan in the bathroom with a very naked Hermione Granger.

Dancan washed the young immoral in the shower. She had lost conciseness way before she arrived at his door. He became very concerned for her and decided to check her body for bruises and what ever else he might find that might disturb him.

He did not find anything out of the ordinary. Hermione clearly had died from the shock of the quickening but who did this. Her hair appeared to be sensed and her face looked like it turned a blackened color. Seeing this did not affect him, as he knew what happened in a quickening but he needed details. If she had not fought anyone, who did this to her?

Outside, Jacob looked up at the apartment building, "Time will tell." However, unannounced to him a Pepsi truck (A/N:I do not own Pepsi.) pulled up across from where he is standing.

Five men and a very uptight Amanda stepped out of the van. Amanda motioned for the men to attack Jacob. In seconds, the men had obeyed the Christian woman.

Jacob's head hit the pavement in a flash. His arms forced behind his back could not move. Two of the men took the men to the tuck as Amanda opened the door. "Throw him in. We will get our information back at the base." The man did as she said. Amanda laughed as she gagged Jacob, "Dear do not fear, if you help us we will give you a short death. If you lie, well, God help you." The truck pulled away with Jason in the back never to be seen in that location again.

Inside the apartment, Hermione resulted with her resent quickening.

In her mind three men stood in front of her.

"What do you what?" The voice is not her own but a male voice. The men before him held swords.

"Tell Draco Malfoy we are coming for him." They raised there swords but that was only a distraction for the man in back of him to take his head.

Hermione jolted awake. Her eyes fixated on Duncan. "Duncan some has went terribly wrong."

He held dumped some more water on her back. "You can get dried off and tell us all about it."

"I can't tell."

Duncan washed off his on hands that were soapy from the bath, "I will see you in the living room, Hermione."

As Hermione dressed she privately wondered how her friends were doing. They did not seem like the type to not fight at all. Ron had the home advantage. He is born to be a wizard. Facts that are common to him would not be common to her. Harry on the other hand had the being famous disadvantage. Every one in the wizarding world would know what Harry looked like.

The Wizarding War continued after Voldmort's death. Not a soul could have predicted what happened. Hermione had only heard pieces of the story.

Some how Voldermort found port key that dropped him right in the center of a genie castle. He was granted only one wish thought. The wish is not known to anyone but what ever he wished for made the war balance in his favor. He only dead when Wormtail assassinated him. That move led to global hunt for the rat. Some say he chose a new form, others say he lost it and is living as a muggle. A man can only take so much until he goes insane.

Hermione meet the Highlander crew and Draco in the living room. "What are you doing here?" He only looked out the window. "Malfoy I am talking you."

"What? I thought I heard a screech owl in my ear."

"What are you doing here?"

"Setting."

"I can see that. Why are you here in Duncan's apartment?"

"Right now, Granger I am setting on the couch watching you talk to me."

"How long where you planning to stay?"

"Until you walked out of that room."

"It is clear that I am getting nowhere with you."

"Where do you intend to take me, Granger?"

"No where, are you planning to fallow me and for how long if that is the case?"

"Well since you don't want to take me anywhere. I did have plans to fallow you. I have been looking for you."

"So, it is easier to fallow me if you stay in the some room as me?"

"Are you suggesting we move in together?"

"I don't know what you are planning but it will not work."

"What you are planning is must be so much better? Do you have any idea where your boyfriends are today? Oh, look you have three more."

"I am not planning anything. Boyfriends? I am single at this present time."

"No man will ever be good enough, huh, Granger?"

"I don't need tips from you. Where is you lovely wife?"

"Go off, Granger. I don't have to talk about it with you."

"I hit a nerve."

"Since, I don't have anything else to do I am going home."

Granger walks closer to him, "Why not try to kill me?"

"Really Granger? You're death would not be a challenge to me. I might as well chase after Potter."

"What do you want from me?"

"A challenge. You really are thick, Granger. What happened to that girl that hit me in the nose?"

"I am still here."

"I don't see it. I see a scared girl. I did not train to defeat a scared girl good day, Granger."

The man did not know what to say the man clearly is not an immortal. "Wait. If you are going to leave, why not help me?"

"Do what act scared? Would you like to from some sort of group?"

"No, you could join me we could try to help Harry."

"Help him? Why would I do that?"

"You must want something."

"I do,"

"What?"

"My mother's necklace was taken in a raid."

"That will be our first priority."

"It is at the ministry of magic only level 7 personal can enter."

"How do I get a level seven?"

"My guest is to ask someone at the ministry."

"After we find the necklace you will help?"

"Sure."

Malfoy did not have much to live for anyway. His wife had been staked by that crazed Christian lady. Why not fallow Granger to his doom? He glanced at the wedding ring on his hand. How long would he continue to wear that thing?

He only wanted to focus on killing Granger, until he saw her again. Granger did not look like the same little girl that wanted to take on the world any longer. She looked like a woman that needed to be kept from the evil of the world. This fact scared him.

He felt like a monster when he stood in the alley waiting for her to make her move. This is not Hogwarts, they where not little children testing the others strengths. They are both adults that seemed lost.

Granger mentally kicked herself for thinking that Malfoy looked sexier then he did last time they meet. Something about him always seemed a mystery to her but today he looked hansom in a dangerous way.

She glanced down at his finger. So, he is married, she told herself. Oh, well. It is not like anything would have happened between the two of them anyway.

Review.


End file.
